The present invention relates generally to the field of flow cells, more particularly, to a device for clamping a flow cell body to a flow cell retainer, and, even more particularly, to a device for clamping a flow cell body in to a flow cell retainer which, in turn, is mounted to a refractometer.
Analysis of qualitative and quantitative aspects of interactions between analyte and various types of binding agents is paramount to a wide variety of scientific and industrial applications. As a result, many methods and for monitoring specific binding of sample analyte to a particular ligand have been developed.
Surface Plasmon Resonance (hereinafter xe2x80x9cSPRxe2x80x9d) is one such method for monitoring the binding of an analyte with a ligand. SPR methods are generally based on the principle that, when a thin layer of metal is adhered to a glass surface having a specific index of refraction and illuminated with a beam of light having a specific angle of incidence, energy from the beam of light causes free electrons of the metal layer to become excited, resonate and form an electrical field, typically within 200 nanometers of the thin metal surface. Resonation of the excited free electrons of the thin metal surface, however, only occurs at certain angles of incidence and is dependent upon the refractive index of the thin metal layer. Consequently, because adhering substances to the thin metal layer can cause the index of refraction and the angle of incidence required to cause free electron resonance to change, the index of refraction and the angle of incidence required to cause resonation can be used to perform qualitative and quantitative analyses with regard to substances adhered to the thin metal layer. Indeed, one particularly well-suited use of SPR methods is for investigating binding and dissociation kinetics of analyte and ligand, as binding and dissociation of analyte alters the index of refraction of the thin metal surface and the angle of incidence required to cause free electron resonance.
One apparatus for investigating binding and dissociation of analyte and ligand via SPR generally comprise the use of a prism, a glass plate, and a flow cell body. Typically, a glass plate comprising a thin layer of gold is secured to a prism and separated by a thin layer of oil. Adhered to the thin gold layer is a ligand binding layer, which may comprise an antibody binding layer. A flow cell body comprising solution inputs and solution outputs and a gasket is then lowered to the surface of the glass. The gasket forms a sealed xe2x80x9cflow cellxe2x80x9d between the flow cell body and the glass plate such that a solution may be passed across the ligand binding layer via a solution input and solution output. As solution containing analyte (antigen) specific for the ligand (antibody) passes across the ligand binding layer, binding of analyte and ligand occurs, which causes a measurable change in the index of refraction of the thin film surface as well as a change in the angle of incidence required to cause resonance of the free electrons. Consequently, the changes can be used to perform qualitative and quantitative analysis of the analyte or ligand.
Heretofore, devices for securing a flow cell body to a glass plate and applying a force to create an effective seal have been limited. Indeed, most devices have required operators to secure the flow cell body via screws, wing nuts, or other similar means that typically require hand or tool tightening. Consequently, to change a flow cell body or a glass plate, the securing means are required to be removed by hand, a new flow cell body or surface inserted, and retightened. Completing all of these steps can be both time consuming and inefficient. In addition, hand tightening of the flow cell body does apply a consistent force to each flow cell body in successive assays such that proper arrangement of the flow cell body surface and sensor surface is provided. Thus, experimental error and/or inconsistencies between assays can occur.
In addition, another problem associated with current devices and methods for securing flow cell bodies is that the solution tubes create an obstacle to effective flow cell body clamping. Often, the solution tubes interfere, become entangled, or are inadvertently removed from the flow cell body, causing contamination and/or experimental error or failure. Thus, proper solution tube arrangement is required.
Hence, there has been a longfelt need for a simple and effective device for efficiently securing a flow cell body such that insertion or removal of the flow cell body is easily and efficiently provided, a relatively consistent force is applied to the flow cell body, and the clamping mechanism does not interfere with the solution tubes providing ingress and egress to the flow cell.
The present invention broadly comprises a flow cell clamp for clamping a flow cell body having a flow cell retainer. The flow cell clamp is operatively arranged to hold a flow cell body and a U-shaped clamping member is operatively arranged for applying a clamping force to the flow cell body and for holding the flow cell body securely within the flow cell retainer.
An object of the invention is to provide a device for efficiently and effectively clamping and removing a flow cell body from a measuring device.
Another object of the present invention to provide a device for applying a substantially consistent, constant and reproducible force to a flow cell body.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an effective means for arranging and disposing of flow cell solution tubes.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become readily apparent to those having ordinary skill in the art upon a reading of the following detailed description of the invention in view of the drawings and claims.